


To look at him

by Rosine



Series: Short missing scenes [2]
Category: Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosine/pseuds/Rosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another missing scene, later on in the movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	To look at him

**Author's Note:**

> Still silly, still unbeta'd

A moment after Amelia had chosen her future husband, Clarisse was back in the garden.  
“I thought it was my job to avoid the security men.”  
Joseph jumped as the Queen sat next to him. Once again she had spotted him as he was trying to elude his intern. He was so sure she had been with Charlotte to make the arrangement for the Duke of Kenilworth after the sliding earlier this afternoon.  
“May I point out that Lionel is NOT a security man?”  
“Point taken,” she smiled softly  
“Were you serious when you said that you loved looking at the English Prince?”  
“Yes I was.”  
The head of security looked rather upset.  
“It doesn’t mean that I have to do that all the time. Beside there are other things I like to look at.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I just love to look at my head of security for example.”


End file.
